Locked Away
by DoubleG85
Summary: Ana is hired as part of Christian's security team when they are captured.
1. Chapter 1

Christian POV

"Good Morning Taylor," I greeted feeling especially refreshed

"Good Morning Sir," Taylor responded "You seemed especially bright this morning."

"I slept well," I answered stepping into the passenger seat of my black Cadillac SUV.

"I don't usually see you so excited for work," Taylor commented

"I'm more focused than excited. I have a lot to do," I explained

"Today we will be picking up your security team and entourage for the annual board meeting is that true?" Taylor asked

"Yes, first thing this morning. They should be waiting just outside of Grey Enterprises." I replied

Taylor turned over the engine entering the morning traffic of Downtown Seattle. I sat in the passenger seat in silence as I admired the scenery of the bumper to bumper traffic of frustrated people trying to get to work. Having a driver certainly helped alleviate my stress in the mornings. One of the many benefits of being a rich CEO. Road rage is a frustration that I knew very little about. Taylor turned the all to familiar corner that lead to Grey Enterprises office skyscraper, where my entourage would be waiting to enter the vehicle. My mind started to wander in a trance as I planned what I was going to discuss in the board meeting. I liked to have all my information and thoughts organized. I was a man of discipline in every aspect of my life and I prided myself on efficiency and detail. I felt bored with the mundane events of my day until my gaze settled on a young woman that was standing in my entourage. Most of my staff had been with me for years but she was a new face that I didn't recognize. She was average height with dusty blonde hair that hung on her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were a soft blue like calm ocean waves. She was wearing a black skirt and suit jacket with a beige blouse to match. Her legs were slender but toned like someone that spent several days a week working out. The black heels that she was wearing to match just served to accentuate them. Her skin was pale but clear. Her features were symmetrical and distinctly feminine. Her lips were a perfect shade of red that complimented her face. If she was wearing any make-up I couldn't tell, nor did she need any. She was a rare natural beauty. She stood calmly on the corner out from of Grey Enterprises with the rest of the entourage. Her expression was neutral as she watched the cars drive by unaware of my preying eyes. She had a calm and collected demeanor. I see hundreds of people in a day all of which are like

"Sir," Taylor called snapping me out of a deep trance.

"Yes," I replied

"Are you ok?" He asked with mild concern "I've called you 3 times already."

"Sorry," I replied with a slight laugh "Just deep in thought."

The car had stopped and everyone was waiting at for me to acknowledge their presence so that we could start piling into the vehicle.

"Who is that?" I asked Taylor pointing at the mysterious girl in the entourage

"That is Anastasia Steele, She is a consultant for the new Mosaic Program." Taylor replied "You remember hiring her?"

"I do... I mean on paper. I didn't do the interview though," I explained keeping my eyes fixated on her.

There was a short silence between us as Taylor slowly read what I was thinking, being my driver and confidant for years will do that. "She's beautiful isn't she?" He said smiling.

"Yeah," I agreed struggling to find my words.

Taylor just smiled as he got out of the car and ushered everyone into the backseats of the large Cadillac. Almost without thinking I opened the car door and walked over to where Taylor was standing with everyone else.

I took my place in the front seat.

Ana hadn't breathed a word to me and already she had made an impact. I had learned long ago how important it was to make sure that the lines between employee and friend did not get blurred. This was something that Taylor knew about me. He wasn't only my driver he was my Alfred. I waited for Anastasia to pile in with her small black briefcase then I jumped in. I was a very calculated person, this was something that I knew the rest of the entourage understood about me. They were seasoned employees that knew my routines well. Hopefully I wasn't coming off as the creepy CEO that preys on young woman. Anastasia was clearly gorgeous. You would have to be blind not to see that. It was rare that I felt this drawn towards someone the way I seemed to be with her. My interactions with my staff with usually very civil and cordial. I rarely hit on girls especially employees and I didn't want to give the impression that was what was happening here. I just wanted to be close to her and if a conversation started I wanted to be ready.

Taylor secured all the doors before hoping in the driver's seat and entering the downtown traffic. Anastasia sat calmly with her hands clasped together and resting on her lap. Her gaze was directed to the scenery outside the passenger window. She was new to the company and probably hadn't made any friends yet.

"Did you just start here?" I asked her trying to start a basic conversation.

"Yes, a few weeks ago," She replied turning her gaze towards me

"How do you like it so far?" I asked

"Good so far. The people seem nice." replied Ana

Your working on the Mosaic Project, what is your speciality?" I continued to push

"Economics. I just finished my degree," She said with a proud smile.

"Congratulations!" I answered.

I turned my gaze towards the passenger window. We had turned down a street that I was unfamiliar with. I knew the route that we were suppose to be taking and this was definitely not it.

"Taylor!" I called

No answer

"Taylor!" I called again but this time a bit louder.

Still no answer

"If we continue to go in the wrong direction we are going to be late," Someone said

"Taylor!" I called escalating my voice "We are going in the wrong direction, turn back please."

The car suddenly stopped. I heard the door slam then three men in all black with tight black hoods over their heads approached the car. The men each carried military grade assault rifles.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Screamed the first man as he opened the door to the back seat. Ana and I shuffled out along with the other two executives. I noticed that they had my two security personnel on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs their heads hung in defeat.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW!" the second man commanded

The third man walked past the first two men that had their rifles pointed at my security and executives. He was clearly the leader of the bunch.

"No one has to get hurt here, but I will kill everyone here if I had to so. Do you understand?" He asked

"Yes" I answered

"Good," He stated looked down at his phone "In another two minutes a white van will arrive here and everyone will get inside,"

"What do you want? Is it money?" I asked

"Mr. Grey you are on no position right now to make demands," He said "When I'm ready I will let you know what I want."

True to his word a white van arrived a few minutes later. It looked like an old service van. The words "Simon's renovations" were written across the side in bubble letter a carton handyman holding a hammer and screwdriver. The first men opened the doors and shuffled us into the back. The leader pointed to my two executives that had been on their knees in silence.

"I want you two to go back to Grey Enterprises and tell them that Christian Grey has been captured I will be in touch with my demands" He said

Just then a second van pulled up and two men dressed in the same black attire with assault rifles forcing my two scared and helpless executives into the back. There was no doubt in my mind that they would comply with the demands. They were just grateful that they got away with nothing but an unpleasant memory. I looked over at Anastasia, why was she still here? What could they want with her?

"Let her got with them" I called to the leader "You don't need her."

The man stopped in his tracks. He looked at me as a smile slowly spread across his face. Walking over to where I was on the ground with my hands tied behind my back. He came close to my face letting me know with his stance how small I was in comparison.

"You didn't think that I was going to give away all my leverage did you?" He said with a laugh

"The more people you hurt the more trouble you will be in later." I warned

"Only If I get caught," He chuckled "I may need her later."

I looked over at Ana she was silent and kneeling in the same position on the ground that I was. Her hair hanging loosely over her face with her head bowed as though she was praying next too Taylor. She seemed to have a calm aura around her despite the high stress situation. Her self-control intrigued me. What was she thinking? Most girls in her situation would be yelling, screaming and begging to be let go. What was in her background that gave her this extreme level of self-control.

As soon as the second van left with my two executives the leader ushered us into the first white van that was idling off to the side. The men were forceful as they order us to crawl into the back of the van. The van was empty in the back, no benches or tools. The smell of old tools and wood clipping filled the back vehicle. We were forced to crawl into the back and sit on our knees. My knees became sore almost immediately from the cold, hard metal of the van. Every time the van moved my knees ached from the tender flesh scratching against the metal floor. We stayed silent for most of the trip. There were no windows so it was almost impossible to figure out where we were headed.

It was frightening having no control over the future of both Taylor, Ana and myself. I struggled to hide my fear consciously trying to stop my body from trembling. Nausea slowly made it's way from my stomach to my mouth as I tried to choke down the breakfast I had eaten several hours ago. My heart was racing and despite the intense feeling of anxiety inside I was still just kneeling in silence on the outside. How must Ana and Taylor be feeling? I was sure that I was the reason they were both here. Money was the fuel that drove people to do crazy things and I had alot of it. I was sure that once we arrived at our destination they would make their monetary demands.

**PAGE BREAK**

The men laughed and talked in a language that sounded slavic in origin. They seemed oblivious to the pain Ana, Taylor and I were feeling. This was all routine to them. They had executed their plan with precision so far. They were skilled henchmen that planned and waited for the perfect time to strike. I couldn't tell how long were had been driving when the van finally stopped. All I knew was I had never felt such pain in my knees in all my life. They throbbed and ached making it hard for me to move out of the back of the van.

I looked around evaluating my surroundings in an effort to figure out where we were. I was sure we were close to the outskirts of the city. We were in the back of a large industrial building that looked like a shipping company. There were rows of elevated docks used to load big semi's with cargo.

I felt the hard cold barrel of a gun in my back. "MOVE!" one of the hooded men yelled.

We walked single file through the steel door in the side of the building. The room had large open ceilings and cold cement floors. The voices of the hooded men echoed as they spoke amongst themselves in their native tongue. The room was completely empty except for some large boxes and some old dusty furniture in the back corner. Three sturdy chairs were brought into the center of the floor. Each one of us was tied to a chair with cable ties and rope then leader stood facing all three of us and for the first time since we were captured I felt as though an explanation would finally be given to us.

"No one's going to find you out here. We're far from civilization at this point." He started

Ana tried to respond but her speech was muffled from the gag. The black hooded leader walked over to Ana looking down at her. "Don't scream. I know you don't know me but I've hurt many people and I won't make an exception for you." He warned pulled her gag off.

"What do you want. You went to alot of trouble to bring us here." Ana said

"Mr. Grey has what I want. Your just collateral damage." He stated with a smile in his voice.

"Tell me what you want then," I said diverting his attention from Ana to myself.

The man stayed silent and reserved. After a long pause he smiled. Our distress and anger only fueled his power. He was in control and he knew it. His confidence came through in his posture. His movements

"Is money what you want? I can make that happen. If you hurt us though you will be in a lot more trouble than you anticipate." I pleaded


	2. Chapter 2

Ana POV

It took every muscle in my body to stop myself from breaking down into tears. I was new at Grey Enterprises. I had been so excited to work at one of the most prestigious companies in the Seattle district. A party had been held in my honor. If I had known the risks I would not have accepted the job. I had just started not more than a week ago, was this something that was known to happen regularily or was I just one of the unlucky ones. My body trembled as men wearing all black with hoods to cover their heads forced Christian, Taylor and I into a white van. I kept silent. There was nothing I could say or do to get myself out of this situation at the moment so why try. I was just an unlikely girl in the wrong place at the wrong time. When we arrived in what looked to be an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. We were taken inside and bound to chairs then gagged. The shock or the violent terrifying situation had put my body in shock. Time became a blur as I struggled to comply with the demands of these perpetrators. It had been made abundantly clear that they wanted silent compliance, I'm sure dealing with a hostage in shock was not something that would be welcomed.

"What would they do to me?" I thoughts as gruesome visions of torture and rape filled my mind.

"You," The leader demanded pointed his long dark finger at me "Come with me."

I was quickly whisked away across the large empty warehouse to a door leading into a smaller empty room with nothing but an old metal table in the center. they twisted my wrists and arms as I was dragged against my will across the cold cement until I was only a few feet away from the table. Up until this point that had been the only fight I had shown. If I was going to make an escape I wouldn't be able to take these men by force I had to take them by surprise. I was pushed into the center of the room like an item on display. On top of the table was a small dark bag.

"Strip," The black hooded leader yelled

"What?" I asked. I could not believe what he was asking.

"You heard me. Strip," He repeated. His expression was serious and stern.

Would he rape me? A warm sickness flooded my entire body. Any hope that I had been grasping suddenly left me. Stripping would forever change me. It was as though I was removing the clothes that made me me. Forced or not it was a turning point. We had only been here a few hours and already my mind was starting to break down. Was I going to become a sex slave?

"Strip!" He yelled louder "Or my men will take your clothes off for you."

Slowly my trembling fingers moved to the waist of my skirt. My fingers fumbled with the clasp as I avoided eye contact with the men that were visually violating me. I pulled the skirt down to my ankles then stepped out of the garment pushing it off to the side. Next I moved to my blouse, every button that I unclasped pushed me closer to losing what freedom I had. Warm, silent tears ran down my face. I could no longer hide the emotions that I had kept so deep. I removed my blouse, then my bra and lastly with great internal resistance my panties. I hugged my torso trying to hide my nakedness. Never in my life had I felt as vulnerable as I did in this moment.

"Take the clothes," The leader instructed the man standing closest to me.

"Put this on," He demanded motioning for the second man to give me the garments that I now noticed were in his hand "You'll need this where you are going."

I inspected the clothes before putting them on. The dress was something that my grandmother would have worn on the farm except dark. I quickly pulled the long, dark shapeless dress over my head. I was less concerned with what I was wearing and more concerned with why they wanted me to change into it. What were they planning to do with me? The thought sent another uncomfortable shiver up my spine. Without another word the two men escorted me back to the room with Taylor and Christian. One on each arm grasping me roughly.

Christian's eye grew wide when he saw me. He was known as a serious businessman that was known for his concentration and discipline but I could see the concern on his face when he saw me. Could it be the pain he was seeing in my eyes.

You will stay here till further instructions are given." The leader stated his deep voice and thick accent making it difficult to understand.

The leader pulled an outdated looking flip phone out of his pocket. He turned his back to Christian, Taylor and I as he had a conversation in a language that sounded like Spanish, while his two thugs stood guard.

Looking around the room I could see only a few exits, making sure to hide my eye movements. Escape was the only thing on my mind. My freedom was an aspect of my mind that I usually didn't give the faintest thought to but today my entire mindset was changed. Trying hard to focus on my surrounding I tried to formulate a plan as to how I would get my freedom back. I knew that we were still in the US but whether or not we were still in Seattle remained a mystery to me. I knew that if I could get outside of this warehouse I would have a fighting chance but how I wasn't sure. If I could get outside these walls I at least had a chance at survival so that I could get help for Christian and Taylor. Were were the only hostages that these men had? What did they want with us? Was it Christian's money and power they were after or was there something I was overlooking.


End file.
